


What Are You Waiting For? ('Cause This Is Happening)

by wantstothrill



Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Drunk Kissing, Ficlet, Friendship, M/M, Mistletoe, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantstothrill/pseuds/wantstothrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cyclogenesis asked for drunken mistletoe kisses at the BBC Radio 1 Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Waiting For? ('Cause This Is Happening)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyclogenesis (addictedkitten)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/gifts).



> [Sara](http://cyclogenesis.tumblr.com) asked for Nick/Matt mistletoe kisses in her tumblr tags once and thus this was born.
> 
> Thanks to [Patty](http://thatgirlpatty.tumblr.com) for the quick read through. This wasn't Britpicked but it's so short I'm hoping there just weren't enough words for any glaring inaccuracies. 
> 
> Title from Happening by Chiddy Bang.
> 
> Please do not share this fic with anyone mentioned in it, or anyone associated with them.
> 
> As always, I'm so sorry Matt Fincham.

The BBC Radio 1 Christmas party is in full swing when Nick's kiss catches Matt unawares. He's about to refill his glass with punch (probably thrice spiked by now, knowing his coworkers) when Nick stumbles to a stop in front of him.

"Finchy!" he crows, drink spilling over the edge of his glass when he throws his arm wide in greeting. Matt grins at him and pokes his tongue out automatically when Nick raises his phone to take a photo of them.

"Having a good night?" Nick yells into his ear, obviously at the misplaced volume-control level of drunk, and Matt nods.

"Yeah, it's alright!" he says back and Nick cheers. Matt clinks their glasses together with a laugh and turns to fill his up. When he turns back Nick is a lot closer and looking at him with a glint in his eyes, and before he knows it Nick's leaning down pressing his lips to his.

Nick's tongue slips into Matt's mouth when it parts in surprise and Matt’s kissing back before he realises what he's doing. It's slick and wet and a little messy, since Nick is obviously not on his first drink but honestly Matt's not that far behind him. Matt thinks about stopping it, about pushing Nick away before it goes any further but then Nick does this thing with his _tongue_ and he thinks fuck it. It's Christmas.

He surges into the kiss, chasing Nick back into his own mouth and Nick laughs against his lips like being drunk and happy and making out with a friend is the only place he wants to be right now.

When LMC wolf whistles them from across the room they break apart, both panting heavily. Nick's got a devilish smirk plastered across his face though as he raises his drink and takes a swallow while Matt flushes, and runs his hands through his hair.

"What brought that on, then?" he finally manages, setting his own drink down and busying himself with grabbing some napkins from the table to dab at the stains on his shirt where it spilled when Nick kissed him.

Nick shrugs, still smirking, and turns his eyes to above Matt's head. Matt looks up to see sprigs of mistletoe hung haphazardly over the table with what looks like old shoelaces. He rolls his eyes. "Of course."

"It's tradition," Nick says innocently and Matt gives him a look.

"You put it there, didn't you," he sighs and Nick laughs loudly and clumsily throws an arm over his shoulders, pulling him in closer. He presses another messy kiss to Matt's cheek and hugs him close.

"Merry Christmas, Finchy," he mumbles and Matt sees Fiona whip her phone out to take another photo of them, and he smiles in her direction.

"Merry Christmas, Nick."


End file.
